unrealtournament3fandomcom-20200213-history
Manta
The Manta is a single seated, lightly armored speed based vehicle . The Manta's speed is arguably its strongest asset, and can be used to disrupt enemy movements and co-ordinated attacks. Utilizing the Manta A Manta driver relies heavily on their vehicles speed to overwhelm and cause havoc on the enemy team. This vehicle can "jump" by using the jump button, or descend to the ground with the alt fire button. This can be used to run over enemies, and can kill many foes depending on the drivers skill. By using the jump and descend, a player can "Pancake" their foe into the ground. The Manta's primary fire is a rapid fire projectile which moves at a medium-fast speed. This can be used effectively to kill large vehicles with a slow turning ability, and by encircling them continuously you can make quick work of them. This fire mode is also helpful for clearing crowds of infantry, though hitting one target from afar presents its own problems. Two or three Mantas can inflict crippling damage to enemy Nodes and Cores, and well co-ordinated groups will easily kill even the largest vehicles, like the Leviathan . The Manta offers quick transportation to Flags and nodes, or a quick escape route with the Flag carrier grappling to your vehicle. The Manta will have little trouble killing infantry in its way, and can be used to camp spawn points. This strategy allows the user to run down their opponents as soon as they spawn, not allowing them to get a good weapon, and preventing them from being able to assist their team. Unfortunately, the Manta has very low health, so one direct Goliath Tank shell will kill a driver in one hit. Also, the cabin is available to attack from above, which a Scorpion driver will have no trouble killing with their homing mortars. These will kill an un-armored driver in as little as three shots, so beware. The Raptor can also lock onto Mantas with its secondary fire missile, which will also quickly kill a driver. Luckily, the Manta's speed will allow a good driver to escape at least the missiles, though extreme precaution is still advised. Defeating the Manta The Manta has a very obvious and easy to exploit weakness; its very low health. If you can actually hit it, the Goliath will be able to easily dispose of a Manta in one hit. However, Manta drivers have a tendencey to jump, strafe, and move in unpredictable patterns, so even a skilled marksman will have trouble disposing of it. Probably the most effective method of destroying a Manta would be by using the Scorpion or Raptor. The A.V.R.I.L Longbow is also very effective, if it connects. However, some Manta drivers are able to avoid incoming missiles. Tghe Scorpion's mortars will lock onto Mantas and kill their drivers, and will smetimes not destroying the vehicle. This is helpful if you want to Hi-Jack the vehicle, though not helpful if you want to just destroy the vehicle. The Raptor can lock onto the vehicle and kill both the driver and vehicle, resulting in a rather easy kill.